BABIED
by Babykins818
Summary: Everyone enjoys a little care. But what if people start babying someone who doesn't like being babied...? Well, let's see...peep in...! A Purvi centric OS...! I suck at summaries...please read and review.


_**Okay first of all a BIG SORRY for everyone who expected me to update my stories. And I know am updating after a loooooong time. Sorry, I can't help myself from being stuck with stuffs. Right now, am really sucked with my life. So I don't know when will I be able to update those.**_  
 _ **For now, pretty much for my comeback to the ff, Here is a PURVI CENTRIC OS from ME.**_  
 _ **I may write more OS later...but no series one's and updates of my half done stories for a while. Coz I really have a lot to catch up with plots of those.**_

 _ **"BABIED...!"**_

Purvi never liked _being_ babied. Note that she means NEVER. But being the youngest in the family didn't helped her in this. They always pampered her. Worried too much for her. Especially her brothers; Abhijeeth and Daya. Talking of the brothers, they worry a bit too much than others. You will not believe that these two hard core copes cancelled their own dates with their ever gorgeous girlfriends, Tarika and Shreya, when Purvi caught a slight fever...!

She likes that they care for her. But sometimes it will take all her might not to scream over them. Bcz, as told earlier, she never likes to be babied...! After all, she herself is a cop.

And thatz the reason when that morning when she woke with a head throbbing pain and sore throat, she decides to keep ot herself. When she landed on her feet, she felt like her legs being jelly. Somehow she dragged herself under shower. For making the matter worse, the water was freezing cold. She sweared under her breath and managed to take a quick shower. She slipped into some warm clothes.

She went down and joined her family for breakfast. After too much of internal debate, she decides to take some juice, which won't make too much harm to her sore throat. Besides, the sight of food itself made her wanted to puke. While sipping her juice, She glanced around to find that her family plus Tarika and Shreya are looking her with shocked expression.

Shreya: "Pari, why are you up in this freaking morning on a holiday...?"

Tarika cut her and continued: "And Juice for breakfast...? Really...?"

Are you being surprised that why are they behaving like this..? Then don't...! Because they have pretty good reason for it...! She is not exactly a morning person and well, she loves food..! She loves food this much that she always have something to munch on. Yeah, she is blessed with a good apetite. Yet she managed to maintain her figure for which she is greatful to her metabolism. Well, now back to scene..!

Sometimes she hate that she is around 4 copes everytime. Bcz it's hard to keep things from them. How can she when they are too damn observers...? Anyways, she gave them a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. And she literally heaved a sigh of relief when her mamma exclaimed that she may be excited for today's picnic.

"Hell yeah...! Excited for picnic in this cold day with a sore throat and a heavy head...! This day is gonna suck...!" , she thought to herself.  
Even though, she managed to give them a convincing smile. Fake of course...!

She managed to took some pills without getting noticed.

After a while they all went out for picnic and she was acting like 'am-too-well-you-know' when she was feeling like a mess. Nonetheless, time passed in a blurr without much problem.

She was tired and was sitting leaning on Daya. Her head was paining like hell. Her eyes were drooping. She thought to get some peaceful nap while others have some fun.

This was until Shreya announced that they need some girls time and they are gonna explore near by places. Purvi groaned realising that can't stay back giving any excuse bcz Shraya has that convincing power on everyone.

Abhi looked her with concern seeing her tired. She asked for water thinking that it may help her throat. But it did exactly opposite. She felt like her throat is burning when she gulped the water. Abhi had a frown on his face. She gave him an assuring smile which made Abhi to smile back. She felt like she achieved something by escaping from getting caught by her brother's sharp eyes for being sick.

 _ **-*Time Skip*-**_

Abhi and Daya were chatting casually with their parents when they heard Tarika screaming. They jolted towards them and what they saw frightened them to the core. Their baby sister was laying unconscious on the ground. They shocked more when the touched her. She was literally burning. Panic hit them in nerves. Daya picked her and ran towards the car while others followed close behind him.

On the way towards hospital, they tried to wake her to which she gave no response.  
Everyone balmed themselves for not realising her being sick. They should have understood it from her unusual behaviourl. After all shr is their baby. They were support to take care of her. And they all failed miserably in it.

Thirty minutes later they were waiting impatiently outside the emergency room for the doctor to come out. It felt like thirty years for them. Tarika and Shreya were consoling their tough boyfriends, who were too soft when it came to their sister.

When doctor came out, they literally bounced on him. Tarika gave him an apologetic smile to which he nodded understandingly.

He informed them that she was affected by severe cold which was left untreated which lead to sever fever. Even though she is fine now. But she was too fragile now and adviced them to take good care of her.

They entered the room with concerned looks on their face. Abhijith sat on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. Daya stood on the other side holding her other hand. While others adored these siblings with a loving smile.

Abhi: "Bubba, why didn't you told us that you were sick...?"

Daya: "You know how worried we were...!"

'I don't want to be babied again' this was the first answer came to her mind. But can she be yhis rude and hurt her brothers...? Exactly not...!

Purvi: "I don't want to make you all worry."  
alWhich seemed as much convincing reason as per her.

Abhi: "Are we not worried by seeing you in the hospital bed...?"

Daya: "Bud, you have to tell us when you feel sick. We don't want you to suffer."

Shr promised them that she will tell now on wards. Dictor came and checked her once more and told her that she can leave today itself. And askedyhem to take good care of her, which her btothers were more than happy to do.

"More days for being babied to come..." , she muttered to herself.

Her brothers can sometimes be surprisingly annoying. But anyways she LOVES them more than anyone. She thought with a smile.

 _ **"May be. Just may be, being a little bit babied is not that bad if it can make our dear ones happy."**_

 _ **A/N: I know I messed it...right..? Anyways leave your precious opinion in the review box. Your feedback means a lot to me. I'm extremely sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **And haan, I had changed my penname from gorgeous purvi to Babykins818 :) :)**_

 _ **SHANU**_


End file.
